My personal Hell
by meganxZOMBIE
Summary: Claire comes to live with her newly divorced father, and meets Shane, Michael, and Eve her first night out on the streets. Daddy's dating her worst nightmare. Monica's mother. Will she survive? Or will it become her own personal hell?
1. Vampires? Sure

Hey all. :3  
The name's Megan. Thanks for peeking at my fanfiction.  
This is my second, because the first one was Twi and it failed man.  
AND Morganville is better, Right?  
Whatever. ONWARDS TO STORYDOMM.

P.S. I don't own any of these characters. :D

* * *

I walked up the sidewalk to my father's house, my parents were recently divorced and the custody was shitty. I was seventeen and being shoved around from house to house like a kindergarten class pet. I sighed checking my bag for my necessities. There was my laptop, my ipod, and one of the few books I brought.

Perfect.

My father was behind me carrying the suitcases I brought with my clothing, and said books, up to the door and was unlocking it like a pro.

He opened the door and signaled for me to enter before him, I nodded thanking him while he walked by me taking my bags up to my room. I sighed walking to the living room to look out of the front window, there were kids playing.

I turned away and began to look around my new home for the summer until I started classes at the university here. My mom didn't want me jumping into extreme college life, sure I could make my own choices and I did. I didn't want to be living in a dorm anyways.

I suddenly got the urge to take a long walk. I don't know why, I suppose the grass was so lush, and the neighborhood looked like it was promising for my safety.

"I'm going for a walk." I said looking towards the stairs, I saw my father walk down them an grunt at me.

"Be back before sunset… For dinner. My girlfriend's coming over." He said looking at her with a smile, "She's bringing her daughter whose your age over, her name's Monica."

I shuddered. That name made me feel as though I was never going to get along with her, "All-right dad." I said shifting my weight and walking out of the front door and shutting it behind me.

I began walking down to the opposite end of the street that my father had brought me down, and looked around at the houses. They all seemed the same it was eerie. The styles were the same, it was like a mega cookie-cutter neighborhood. I shuddered, even where I came from this wasn't normal.

I walked on, looking at the almost identical houses until I got to the one on the end…

It was different than the other houses on the street. It looked old, and it was different.

It wasn't one of those stupid same style houses from before, it was big and white -- well a dark white from the age of the paint. There was a rot iron fence around the house and the garden looked well tended to, it looked so welcoming, because it seemed like it called to me… I could have sworn it looked like it smiled…

A house. Smiling. Wait till I told mom about this, she'd surely drop me off in the loony bin.

I stood there a little longer until I saw a curtain move, and go back to place.

Maybe this town wasn't as boring as I thought it would be.

- - -

As dad told me to, I was back before the sunset. I walked up the driveway and spotted the expensive looking red convertible car and groaned. So it was one of THOSE people.

I opened the door and walked in spotting my father and some young blond thing next to him.

"Hey dad." I said stepping into the kitchen, blondie looked over at me in distaste, I rolled my eyes.

"Claire!" my father said walking towards me, "This is Monica." he added pointing to the Blondie.

"Hey." I said looking at her.

"Hi." She added looking away from me and at her nails.

I hardly made it through dinner. I gritted my teeth the whole fucking show. Monica looked a the meal with a look of disgust, and then she insulted my things.

"That's it." I said standing up, "Excuse me. I have other obligations that I must attend to." I pushed my chair into the table and walked out of the front door.

"Claire-" She'd heard her father yell before she slammed the door. Hard.

I ran away from the cookie-cutter house. I ran down the deserted streets. It was even more eerie than just the cookie cutter houses from earlier…

Curtains in the cutesy houses were drawn, the dark made the whole neighborhood look like it was dead… Haunted even.

She slowed her run down to a brisk walk.

"What the hell was I thinking?" I asked myself out loud, continuing to walk down the street. She spotted the house that she'd been admiring earlier. The curtains were open for the time, and I could see two people inside. There was a goth girl who was smiling smugly down at the guy who - in a strange way - reminded me of an angel.

I sighed looking to the horizon as the last of the sun was setting… The hair on my neck stood up, it was like I knew that I shouldn't be out. My body screamed to run back to dad's, but my emotions said to stay, that girl was probably there with her mother. I sighed just standing on the sidewalk looking at the horizon still,

(I DON'T LIKE FIRST PERSON ANYMORE.)

the gray light which used to comfort her now frightened her. The bats that had come out of the trees scared her even more then they used to. She wondered what was wrong with her. Claire ran her hand through her brown locks and sighed looking down at the street.

She knew that she'd regret coming out. Her father sounded angry or was that worry? Why could her father possibly be worried about her in this cookie cutter neighborhood with no one outside.

She sighed once more, and again got that feeling as if something bad was going to happen… Or that she was being watched. To her they felt the same, not that she knew exactly what it felt like in the first place…

"Hello?" She called out quietly. To her relief nothing replied, she sighed and spun around quickly coming face to face with a guy a little older than her who looked angry. Her eyes widened in terror.

"What the fuck?" she asked looking at the guy in fear, to be quiet honest in any other situation Claire would have noted how attractive this boy was, but since she was petrified -- not that that was going to harm her pissed off self.

"What do you want parasite." the boy said coldly.

"To go home." she squeaked looking behind his shoulder at something behind him, "How many reinforcements do you fucking need to get me down?" She asked coldly.

"I don't have any." The guy said taken aback.

"Then by all means tell the shit behind you to go away." Claire said backing up, the fear finally settling in. The man behind the boy got closer and the guy turned around in time to do absolutely nothing about the baseball bat that hit him square in the shoulders.

"Come on." The new guy said taking Claire's wrist firmly in his own, Claire was to stunned to protest…

"What about him?" she asked, half of her didn't want to know while the other half was curious.

"He'll live. Immortal and whatnot." The guy said cynically dragging Claire up the steps to the old house she'd been looking at.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked dumbly.

"Home." He said finally. Something in the way he said it made Claire not want to argue.

"Oh. OK." She squeaked. This was definitely not something she was used to.

The front door opened and shut like one of the doors in the Scooby-Doo cartoon haunted houses.

"Where the hell were you man?" The angelic boy asked smirking before seeing Claire.

"Playing hero again Shane?" the goth-girl asked, "Hey, I'm Eve by the way and this is Michael." She said pointing to herself and the guy Claire had seen with Eve earlier.

"Claire." She responded looking at Eve.

"Nice to meet you." she said smiling, Eve looked over to Shane and smirked, "So where'd you pick this cutie up?" Eve wiggled her eyebrows, Claire just blushed.

The guy who Eve called Shane dropped her hand and narrowed his eyes at Eve, "She was about to get attacked in the street." Shane said with enough acid in his voice to neutralize any amount of base in the world with a lot of leftovers.

"What?" Eve and Claire said in unison, Claire was looking at Shane in disbelief while Eve had ran over to the window to look out at the road where the attacker had been.

"Shane who was it?" Eve asked turning around looking at Shane with narrowed eyes, hand on hip.

"Never seen him before." Shane said crossing his arms looking at the screen and at Michael who was looking at Shane calmly.

"How do you know that?" Claire asked arms open in a questioning way.

"Because." Shane said going over to sit on the couch, taking the remote from the table as he went.

"Well, whatever. I need to get home. My father's…" She stopped, why did she feel the need to give a reason to these people. She walked to the door, "Thanks for saving me?" she asked in more of a question than a grateful remark.

"Don't." Michael ordered. "It's not safe at night." He remarked.

"I just live down the street." Claire said agitated.

"Well just look how safe it was last time." Shane remarked, not once taking his eyes off the television.

"Well I have to go." Claire said running her hand through her hair.

"You. Can't." Michael said soundly to Claire like a broke record.

Claire sighed thinking about going back to that awful girl and her mother, and the fact that there was some sort of guy that would have attacked her had Shane not intervened.

"Fine. I guess you're right." She said walking over to a chair next to a guitar defeated.

* * *

RIGHT.  
I hoped you liked it. :D  
I think I even have a plot planned out.  
OH, and I fail at spelling and grammar most of the time, so Correct me if you will.

PS. Flaming is healthy.  
I SUPPORT FLAMAGE. FTW.

PSS. Micheal is not a vampire. It's sort of alternate universe. I mean come on. Claire's parents divorced? Chyeah right.

PSS. If anyone has suggestions/wanna write it whatever with me then be my guest. I don't think this is something I can do all on my own.

OKAY. Reveiw? Flame? Anything?


	2. Step mom What?

Hello. :D  
I don't really understand why I felt the need to upload this as soon as I finished.  
I really wish I could wait a day or so.

So I'm pretty sure this won't happen again. :P

right. story time. :D

* * *

Eve looked at Claire and smiled, "I'm glad there's another girl in the house." Eve laughed, "Even if it's only for a night. There's way to much testosterone in here, this will even it up... Even for the night."

Claire smirked as they reached the top of the stairs. She followed Eve down the hall past a plain wooden door that was slightly ajar, Claire could vaguely see some dirty clothing on the floor which looked to be guys clothing. They continued on where there was another door with a sign on it that said something about knocking, the only part that caught her attention was the last part.

"_This means you Shane."_

Claire snorted back laughter at this and saw Eve's lips turn up at the corner so she assumed that was Eve's domain.

They passed another door which was open like the door that wasn't what she suspected to be Eve's. The door was closed so she couldn't prove her theory.

"This is the vacant room." She turned to Claire and smiled, "Maybe you'll be over here more often." She smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait." Claire said, "What did you mean that Morganville isn't safe at night?" She walked over to Eve with her head cocked to the side.

Eve bit her lip. "Uh… Oh god, don't tell anyone that I told you this, but Morganville is populated with…" She lowered her voice, "Vampires."

Claire looked at her disbelief clouding her face, "What?" she asked looking at Eve's face hoping she'd spring up and say just kidding so that she wouldn't believe that her new friend was insane. Eve's face clearly made it seem as though she believed it and she wouldn't be told otherwise. "Right. I'll keep an eye out." Claire said softly, not wanting to upset the one friend she'd made in the town.

"You don't believe me." Eve said, and it wasn't a question.

"No." Claire said frowning, slightly.

"You will one day." Eve said smiling sadly, "Now." she began smiling, "You'll need something to sleep in." Eve wondered off out of the room. "You coming Claire?" she yelled loud enough to be heard around the whole house.

"Sure." Claire walked out of the room and down towards the door which Claire suspected Eve's room was behind.

Her hunches were correct, and the door was open. Eve was inside looking through the closet.

"Here." she said throwing a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants on.

"Thank you." Claire said smiling at Eve, "I'm going to go to bed…" Claire trailed off, "I just got here, I'm living with my father until school starts I the summer." She smirked.

Eve sat down on her bed, patting the space next to her. Claire sat down where Eve's hand had been.

"You really don't believe me." Eve said again.

"No. Sorry." she said smiling sadly.

"You didn't notice how no one was outside or anything?"

She did, but that didn't mean anything, "I guess."

Eve sighed changing the subject, "So what brought you outside into the dark world of Morganville at night?"

Claire sighed, "My dad's girlfriend and blondie daughter." She said shrugging.

"You don't like her?" Eve asked raising her eyebrow,

"Not at all. Monica-"

"MONICA?" Eve yelled looking at Claire incredulously.

"Yeah. You know her?" Claire asked frowning.

"Yeah. She's a bitch." Eve said leaning back on her arms.

"I kind of figured, she looked fake. She was cold." Claire shrugged. Eve looked down at her hands.

"She's done more than that." Eve sighed, she didn't think it was meant for Claire's ears.

"I should go to bed." Claire said standing up, Eve looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry about tonight. Vampires." Eve stopped remembering Claire didn't believe her, "Never mind." She sighed, "Night Claire."

"You too." She replied walking out of Eve's room and down the hall to the guest room.

- - -

Michael's lips pressed against Eve's as they laid next to each other in Michael's bed, they'd just recently hooked up and made it official. She pressed into Michael's chest deepening the kiss. It was full of urgency and fueled by hormones. He not only looked like an angel but tasted of heaven. She didn't know what heaven tasted like but she could only hope it tasted as amazing as Michael did, she'd pay anything to have his mouth on the menu. (not sure how I feel about that tbh)

He suddenly pulled back, kissing Eve on the forehead, tightening the grip he had around her torso, and Eve rolled over so that she and Michael were spooning.

"I told her about Morganville." Eve said quietly, she felt him tense up a bit.

"Eve…" Michael warned her, but she cut him off.

"She didn't believe me though." Eve laughed without humor.

"I hate it as much as you do, not telling people about it, but maybe its… Never mind." He said sighing.

"It's what Michael?" Eve said with as much menace in her voice as she could muster in her exhausted state.

"Nothing." He said softly.

"That it's 'Better off this way'?" She scoffed, "Yeah fucking right Mike. People who are students, people with LIVES outside of here are DYING." Eve whisper-yelled, "Murdered." she said in a softer tone before she rolled out of Michael's arms and got out of his bed.

"Eve come back." Michael said softly getting out of bed as well and following her to his door. "Please don't leave." He pleaded not wanting to sleep in his large bed alone once again, he'd waited to long for Eve to join him in it to be over so soon.

Eve looked at him with angry eyes reaching for the knob. Michael pushed her against the door and kissed her. Hard, and with a purpose. And all to soon for Eve's taste, he pulled away.

"Please don't leave me-" She cut him off by kissing him back and forcefully dragging him back to his bed.

Eve moaned, Michael used this to his own advantage and let himself in her mouth.

- - -

Claire woke up in the morning in the house where Eve, Michael, and Shane lived, her internal clock screamed to go back to bed, but her conscious said to go home and see dad. She stood up against her aching muscles will and put on the clothing that she had worn yesterday. The pale gray washed jeans, the sky blue hooded zip up vest with a white camisole.

Claire yawned as she walked down the stairs, she was surprised to see Michael and Eve already up. She was hoping they wouldn't be up so she could make a break for it. That sounded harsh. She just wanted to leave and get home. Her father was going to be mad at her for leaving anyways.

She sighed, she hated making her parents mad, she just couldn't stand… Well her mother at least. She reached the bottom of the stairs and heard some banging in what she assumed was the kitchen.

"Hey." Eve said, she was decked out in full goth mode, the pale white cover up, black lipstick. Her clothes were vintage looking. Her pants were black and tight at her hips but baggy as it went down her legs. She had a thin sliver of pale fair skin showing above the waist of her jeans. Her shirt was a corset which was black and red, topped off with a pair of chunky "baby killer" boots as she'd heard them often called.

"Hi." Claire said yawning.

"Nice of you to join us." Shane said coming out of the kitchen, his hair was in shambles, it reminded Claire of the way guy's hair would look after they did the shaggy dog while swimming.

"Shut up." Claire said sighing, "I don't suppose you had to sit through a five hour car ride and then through a dinner with your father's girlfriend and her bitch whore daughter Monica now would you?"

Shane spit out the orange juice he'd just been drinking and narrowed his eyes.

"Your father is dating Monica Morrel's mom?" Shane said looking at Claire as if she had three heads.

"I guess?" Claire said quizzically.

"Shane, it's not like there's seriously another Monica in Morganville." Eve said sighing.

"Don't I feel sorry for you." He said, she felt as though he really meant it.

"Sure. I got to get home." Claire said sighing, "Dad will be worried." She sighed walking towards the door. "Thanks for, you know, letting me stay here."

"Door's always open." Eve said sadly.

"That's good to know." Claire said smirking, "I'll be back." She added walking away, she was vaguely aware of Michael and Shane also saying their goodbyes.

Claire walked down the street of the cookie-cutter houses - that reminded her of the neighborhood from Edward Scissor hands - for the third time, turning into he house where the red convertible was, she didn't think it even moved. She walked up the white steps and into the house and there she was. Scared for life.

Her father was kissing blondie's mother, and it didn't look like those friendly ones either.

Claire cleared her throat rudely.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"CLAIRE." Her father said relief filling his voice, Ms. Morrel smiled at Claire, but she could tell that it didn't rich the bitch's eyes.

"Dad…" Claire said trailing off, her father's girlfriend narrowed her eyes in disgust at Claire.

"Right, well I need to get home to Monica." she said kissing my father once more and departing, "Bye Claire-bear."

"Bye." Claire said grimacing at the use of her least favorite nickname.

"Claire are you alright?" Her father asked her hugging her closely, she wanted to gag. She smelt expensive perfume all over him. She pulled back and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked thinking back to her attacker and the chat that Eve and she had had last night.

Was it true?

No. No, of course not.

"I need you to put this band on." Her father said coming into the kitchen, inside there was a band with some sort of seal on it.

"What the heck is that for?" Claire asked as her dad had taken her wrist and put it on her.

"This might come as a stretch, but Morganville… Morganville is run by vampire." She heard her father speak and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You mean that guy that almost attacked me last night was really a vampire?" Claire asked looking at her father like he had two heads. She laughed coldly, "Why the hell am I here then?" She asked, "Why the fuck did you bring me here if there's human monsters?" She screamed.

"Don't speak to me like that Claire." He roared, "I brought you here cause it's SAFE." He continued on his rant, "AND TO THINK THIS WAS A GOOD DAY." His rant continued, "I HAD JUST ASKED YOUR FUTURE STEP MOTHER TO MOVE IN WITH US."

That stopped Claire flat.

"You what?" She asked scared.

"I asked my girlfriend." He said pausing, "Sharon Morrell to move." He paused again, "To move in with us." He finished, "Aren't you happy?"

"Sure?" Claire said walking towards the front door as if she'd just gotten a good beating.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"For a walk." She said coldly opening the door.

"Why?"

"For my health." She said closing her eyes.

"You are healthy Claire." He said dumbly.

"My MENTAL heath." She said sighing. She walked to the one house she felt like she had friends.

- - -

"Claire?" Eve asked pulling her inside by the wrist, "What's wrong?"

"She's moving in and I believe you, about the-the." Was all she managed to sputter out before she began to sob, Eve pulled her into her shoulder protectively.

"Everything's okay Claire." Eve said softly, "It's all-right."

When Claire had calmed down enough the two of them sat down and talked.

"You could rent out a room." Eve said brainstorming, that was the best idea yet, better than everything she'd mentioned before.

"_Eve somehow I just don't think that sleeping in a fucking garbage can like Oscar the Grouch, is a very good idea." Claire said after her initial shock to that plan._

"_True." Eve said with a sad sigh, "I was just looking forward to have Claire the Grouch as my friend."_

"We just need to talk to Michael about it. I swear to you he'll be cool with it." She smiled reassuringly at Claire, who still looked upset. "It's going to be all-right Claire."

And some how.

Claire knew it would be all-right.

* * *

Right wellll. I just got in trouble.

"Megan a girl your age needs eight hours of sleep"

"Did you know not getting enough sleep makes you put on weight?"

I swear he's a talking random facts book.  
-shakes head-

Gabycalde - the Eve and Michael scene was for you, it probably wasn't very good since it was my friend romance scene. :x


	3. Thunder ftl

So. I really love the 'F' word. Like. LOVE it.  
IT makes me feel happy or relieves a lot of stress.  
Well. I'm sorry for not uploading for a while I just haven't had any inspiration...  
c: I'm starting a bit of the plot. ;D  
ENJOY lovelys.

Note; Don't own anyone. The descriptions are some-what off, but don't blame me.  
c:  
And this is short... :[  
I'm sorry again.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Michael said looking at Claire and then at Eve.

"Why the fuck not?" Eve asked hands on her hips looking like a girl with a mission.

"Because she can live with her dad." Shane said looking at Claire and back at Eve looking slightly angry.

"Shane. I wasn't asking you." Eve said angrily.

"Unless she's in danger-" Michael said calmly being cut off by Eve.

"She is. Monica and her mom are moving in with her." She said pleading with Michael.

"I'd be sharing a room with her." Claire cringed a frown set on her face, "Her mom has a thing about sharing a room before marriage." She rolled her eyes laughing angrily, she was pretty sure she'd heard them at it before, it was a completely unfair situation. The other night Monica had told Claire that she was being kicked out of her room. Monica had mentioned that Claire's space was needed for her fucking clothes. "I get to sleep on the couch actually." She sighed, "I just remembered she's kicked me out of my room. The room I've had for one whole week."

"What a bitch." Eve said under her breath, walking over to Michael and whispering something in his ear and looking at him smugly.

"Fine." Michael said quickly, she was pretty sure it was something to do with whatever Eve had said to him.

"Great." Claire said smiling, "All of my stuff can come over in one trip." She added happily.

"Yay." Shane said sarcastically walking toward the kitchen.

"Ass wipe." Eve said under her breath, "Do you need help?" She asked grinning.

"Sure… I have to tell my dad first though." She laughed awkwardly.

"Good plan." Eve said nodding.

- - -

"No." Claire's father said as soon as the question had come out of her mouth.

"Why not?" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Because you aren't." He said looking down at her like she was fourteen again, asking if she could go out with a seventeen year old boy..

"Well. I AM eighteen." She said narrowing her eyes, two could play at this game.

"You're still MY daughter."

"And I'm an adult." She crossed her arms, the stupid seal digging into her right arm painfully, however she didn't let that show.

"Why do you want to move out?" He asked, pain showing in his eyes.

"Because Monica said she was kicking me out of my room." She said turning around, "I'm paying the rent to. Mom gave me money." She added walking to her room to pack her things, which she had just unpacked.

She looked around and sighed beginning to pack away her things, for the last time -- hopefully for a long time.

- - -

Eve had driven the whole four houses up to pick Claire and her stuff up, in her beast of a car. It was large and black, and distinctly reminded Claire of a tank.

"And just like that he let you leave?" Eve asked curiously.

"Well yeah." Claire shrugged, she didn't really expect it to be but it was whatever. "He couldn't exactly do anything since I'm eighteen." She shrugged.

"Used the old 'I'm eighteen man' speech?" Eve said in awe.

"Yeah." Claire nodded grinning, but it didn't meet her eyes completely. Sure she refused to live in a house with Monica, but her father had only JUST gotten her back. He looked so hurt when she left… Oh well, she pushed it out of her head.

- - -

"What the hell is this?" Claire asked looking at the chunk of clumped angel noodles.

"Spaghetti!" Eve said cheerfully.

"OH! I would have never guessed." Claire said looking over to Michael and Shane who were trying to hide their mortified expressions.

"Looks good Eve." Michael said even questioning his own comment.

"Yeah…" Claire said squashing her noodles with her fork trying to make it more… Spaghetti-ish.

"Yeah. Looks like the spaghetti monster took a nice satisfying shit on my plate." Shane chimed in poking the noodle-clump with his fork.

"Yep." Eve said nodding as there was a nice satisfying bang from the kitchen.

- - -

"So I've established that Eve can't cook." Claire said sitting in the living room with Shane - who was killing zombies via video game, and Michael - who was tuning his guitar.

"Not at all." Shane said not looking away from his game.

"No… Not very well." Michael said looking away from Claire and his guitar, "I think she's gotten better…"

"Yeah. You can eat it now." Shane said as he saved the game.

Michael sighed, "Yeah. You get to cook tomorrow." He said going back to strumming his guitar.

"Oh?" Claire said looking at Michael with a raised eyebrow.

"It's mandatory. Do you really think we'd let Eve cook if it wasn't?" Shane asked looking at Claire incredulously.

Claire shrugged.

Eve slammed the door coming into the house, or it should have slammed, the door slowed down, which confused the hell out of her.

"Didn't - what… Door?" Claire asked, "Never mind." She sighed when she saw that Eve and Michael had left and Shane wasn't paying attention to anything except the window. She looked and only spotted the tail end of a black coat, which was odd since it was late…

- - -

Claire walked towards the bathroom with a towel and a change of clothes in her hands. She opened the door to the bathroom to a thick wet cloud of warm humidity, and ran smack dab into a towel clad Shane.

"Excuse you." Shane said smirking smugly.

Claire looked at him dumbfounded.

"See something you like kid?" He asked.

"Hi." Claire said dumbly adding a wave, reminding herself of a giddy middle school-er.

"Where'd you get that?" Shane asked in a serious tone taking Claire's arm looking at the band, which was more of a steel bangle with some sort of seal on it.

"My dad." She said stiffly trying to take her arm back, but it was caught in his locked grasp. His jaw locked.

"So you know." He said, it wasn't a question.

"About?" She said knowing fine well.

"The vamps."

"Yeah. I do." She sighed.

"I guess it's better if you know what you've gotten yourself into." He said sadly before brushing past her and going to his room and shutting the door loudly.

Claire swallowed hard and proceeded to take her shower, she felt as though she'd just been hurt badly.

Shane sat in his room after putting on a pair of jeans with his arms resting on his knees, and his face in his hands.

He wished Claire would go back to her mother.

This place was a curse. Whoever came here never left, it was bad. No bad was an understatement. This place was horrible, he wanted her to get out while she still could.

He laid back on his bed and thought back to earlier…

- - -

Shane woke up due to the crack of thunder that shook the house, he yawned loudly and sat up rubbing his eyes.

Another crack of thunder and the lights in his room went out, and Shane heard a quiet scream from his spot in his room which got him up and going. He ran towards the area where it came from.

He burst through Claire's door and spotted her hiding in a corner - terrified - in the light in the lightning.

Shane's worried mask turned into a relieved expression as he moved to sit next to her.

"It's okay Claire." He whispered putting his arm around her, she reminded him of Alyssa… He shook that memory out of his head and turned back towards Claire.

"You're alright." He said taking her into his lap and rocking her slowly.

She slowly calmed down slowly…

- - -

The storm was still in full swing when they'd woken up the next day, Shane's head was against the wall as Claire sat between his legs, his arms securely around her torso, her head upon his shoulder.

Shane woke first and disentangled himself from Claire and carried her to her bed, and walked away.

She woke up to the thunder, but she wasn't terrified, she had a nice dream about Shane holding her last night… It was a nice change from her mother, but it felt so real…

She got clothes out of her suite case, which she had yet to unpack and changed.

Claire walked down the stairs to see Shane, and an otherwise empty house.

"You look better." He said pausing his game when he heard her come down the stairs.

"What do you mean?" She asked cringing as the wave of thunder crashed around them.

"You were upset last night." He said looking up at her.

_So it wasn't a dream _she thought to herself.

"Oh." She said quietly stepping down onto the ground floor and walking towards the couch where Shane was.

Another bang, that shook the house more than before, which caused Claire cower into Shane's side, and in turn to have his arms secure around her firmly.

"Hate thunder."

"Oh. I noticed." Shane said going to kiss her head at the exact moment Claire turned her head to look up at him, their lips connecting…

* * *

It's a cliff hanger, if you can even call it that.  
It's not dire to the plot, but there are a few things to look for.  
Brushing up on my literary devices. c:  
WELL. Review dears.

I haven't got any good one liners for Shane.  
Anyone can suggest situations for this story and one liners for mah story.  
:D  
I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW.

We need more morganville fans.  
lawlz


	4. Authors Note

Hey all! MEGAN the phantom here.

I've not been updating because of the lack of inspiration.

:[

But I am working on it.

I'd love audience/reader/fan suggestions. :3

I will try and update soon, but no promises, this week and next week are loaded with… fun stuff, like tests and finals. K

Right well, I have to go to bed, yaddah yaddah.

PS.

I'm starting my summer sport, so that kills more time.

:[

AND I should go.

:/

Oh, and you know that other story, the epic fail? I might put an ending on it for people who liked it.

:o

Bye all.

-poof-

PSS.

I'm addicted to 90's music again.

Sex and Candy is in my head right now.

If you haven't heard it I suggest you listen RIGHT NOW.

:P


	5. WAR!

VampLover gave me all the inspiration for this chapter… Most literally. Thanks. :p

And I'm not giving up on this story. :[ I swear to you.

I do not understand why there are like fifty spaces between the words up there though, idk if it transferred. ;p

Morganvillnite; I actually wrote the concept for this story before your suggestion.

Thanks though… Even if it's not that much making fun of Eve. I hope it's okay. :3

* * *

Shane's lips felt to pleasant against her own, it was like it belonged.

Claire leaned into him, and he into her. His arms wrapped around her carefully as he pulled her body closer to his, and she went and was all but sitting on his lap.

Shane pulled away abruptly, "We shouldn't be doing this. You're like eight." He shook his head.

"Teen." Claire finished looking down at him from her perch on her knees next to him.

"Right. Too young… Did you say eighteen?" Shane said looking at her as if he'd just seen her in a new light.

"Yep." She said popping the 'P' on the end.

Shane sighed thinking long and hard about his next move. Take the queen, or surrender…

"Well, since I'm going to hell." He said, he knew that his moves were limited since she'd win anyway, "Might as well make it fun." He smirked pulling Claire roughly back onto him.

- - -

Eve's boots clattered loudly on the old hard wood floor as she came into the house - which in turn felt like it was in pain from it - and saw Shane and Claire in a lip-lock.

"Get a room." Eve said angrily which sparked Shane's over used, middle finger - or middle appendage as it was often called by Eve.

"I'll cut that off." She said amused.

"Yeah, and I'll cut you emo bitch." Shane called back as Eve stomped away.

"I'll remember that you punk bitch!" Eve yelled clunking up the stairs - to find Michael most likely.

- - -

"Uh… Shane. What happened to your door?" Michael asked as he and Shane looked at the frame where Shane's door was normally.

"Uh…" Shane said looking towards Eve's door. "I don't know." He added before walking off towards the bathroom.

Michael watched Shane's reaction with raised eyebrows and walked away confused.

"This means war." Shane said angrily stomping into his room for a plan.

- - -

"Uh Shane." Claire said looking around the door frame, "Where's your door?" She asked looking around the frame to see if it would just appear and hit her or something.

"I don't know." he said not looking up from the laptop, which was Eve's, on his legs.

"You're awfully calm about the situation." She said sitting on the edge of his bed. The fact that that was an understatement doesn't cover how much of one it is however the fact that She had not been around whenever Eve and Shane had gotten into one of their… 'Wars'.

"Sure." He said typing something.

"What are you working on?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"A surprise." He mused licking his lips.

"Oh." She said looking down at her hands, and at her wrist where the emblem of a vampire was.

Shane looked at it uneasily, his jaw tightening and loosening as if some debate was going on in his mind.

"Well. I'm going back to my room to… Study?" she said quizzically which got Shane to snap out of his trance.

"Study?" He said as if it was the most vial thing that he'd heard all day, "But you don't go to school… It's the summer." He looked her up and down.

"Well, there's nothing else to do." She shrugged.

"Nerd." He said chuckling a bit, "Now leave me to my plot." He shooed her away with his hand.

She sighed leaving his room and wandering over to Eve's to see what she was at, which would probably be more entertaining than him making a plan, which was highly un-Shane-ish.

"Hey Eve." She said looking at Eve who was looking for something.

"Hey there Claire." Eve replied looking up from a magazine, which looked like "Goth's Weekly".

"Do you know what happened to Shane's door?" She asked looking back to it, as if it had appeared.

She snickered, "Yep." she said popping the 'P' on it.

"Oh." Claire said rocking on her heels, "Did you take it?"

"No." She said astonished and acting overly-innocent, she smiled and connected her left and right thumb and index finger over her head for effect.

"oh. Right." Claire said disbelievingly, she sighed and left, "Well, don't innocently take my door as well."

"Aye-aye Claire-bear!" Eve called after her, returning to her magazine smirking.

- - -

Claire made her way into the bathroom because she needed a shower, she knocked and heard nothing so she came in.

She regretted ever opening that damn door since giant red ice-water balloon, which came from a contraption that distinctly reminded Claire of the machines on cartoons that they use drop cups of water from the top of doors, smacked her in the chest.

"What the fuck!?" She screamed when the frigid water slapped into her skin.

Shane ran to her side, not to into.

"Fucking hell Claire. That was for Eve damn it." He said pulling her into his room, without a door.

"W-why?"

"She took my door."

"R-really." Claire said teeth chattering, and shit she was angry.

"I'm sorry." He said trying to peel off her shirt.

"W-what the f-fuck are you d-doing?" She squeaked.

"Taking your shirt off." He mused.

"I ca-can do it myself." She said taking her drenched shirt off, leaving her in her white bra.

Shane looked at her speechless before taking his shirt off and handing it to her.

She looked down at it confused, "I'm not worth a clean shirt?" She asked frowning.

"No, you are, it's just this ones warm already." He laughed softly.

"Oh." She said taking it and pulling it over her head, she was hit by the overwhelming scent of Shane, and she almost forgot all about Shane's little stunt… Almost.

"Michael." Claire said when they were in the kitchen doing dishes since Claire and Shane had disappeared before the claim went up for grabs.

"Yes?" He said setting a plate on the drying wrack.

"I got hit with a really cold water balloon." She said bluntly.

"Ah. One of Shane's signature moves." He smiled, a memory playing in his head, she could see it in his eyes. "Oh right, you haven't been here through one of their 'war's have you." Michael said to himself, "poor you." He smiled sadly.

"Any tips?" She asked amused.

"Watch your back and don't open any doors without checking for heavy artillery." He sighed, "It can get pretty beefy. You've been warned. Oh and civilians aren't an issue if they get really into it." He frowned once more recalling another memory which made him shiver.

"But Eve started it. You should give her cooking duties or something." Claire joked

"Only if you want to punish all of us." Michael said looking at Claire with a joking expression.

"Yes. The E-Z Bake Oven makes better dishes than she does, and that's a light bulb." Shane said chuckling, Michael and she both joined in.

"How true, how true." Michael said wiping his eye.

- - -

"SHANE COLLINS DAMN IT." Eve Roared waking Claire up, why Eve was up at this ungodly hour on a Saturday was beyond her, but what she did know was that Eve wasn't happy. She got up and yawned making her way to Shane's room where the action was.

"Is this a joke?" She yelled pointing to the note written in newspaper letters.

"Oh no Eve. It looks like someone kidnapped your baby-killer boots!" Shane said looking shocked, he was a much better actor than Eve was.

"I hate you Shane." Eve said as she crumpled the note up and threw it at Shane.

"Enough said." Shane smirked, "But man this kidnapper is talking business."

"You're an ass you know that right?" Claire asked yawning again.

"I'm cute though, and hell she started it, like you said." He said throwing himself back into bed. "Care to join me? My bed got cold…" He said grinning at her - what looked like seductively, and to Claire did look seductive.

Claire laid down on his bed next to him, "Fine." She said sticking her tongue out, Shane narrowed his eyes and tried to lick it which, as it ended up, licked her chin instead.

"Ew." She said wiping her face on the pillow on the opposite side of Shane's side of the bed "So how's the war coming along?" Claire asked rolling over to look at Shane again.

"Pretty good, I think I'm winning." He laughed.

"Really? The boots were a good touch, but why?" She asked looking up at him.

"She kidnapped my door." He said, and she felt him shrug.

"Why is that a big deal?" She said moving her hand to run through her hair… _He's not wearing a shirt_, she thought to herself, _why didn't I notice this?_ She blushed. She was in bed with a shirtless man. And not just any shirtless man. (I really wanted to say "A Man with a penis, but I didn't think that was appropriate. But hell. I said it anyways. :P) Shane!

Claire rolled towards him, even though now she was more on top of him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He said running his hand through her hair, "You're blushing." He mused.

"Did you notice that on your own?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up." Shane said kissing her forehead and then her lips, and then neck…

I UPDATED! I BE BEASTIN MAN… MEN… WO…MEN…. PEOPLE. That one works for all genders.

c:

Would you guys find it sad that I'm currently living off of freeze-pop things? Lol.

They're so addictive.

:o

I'm eating a green one. I used to hate them… Them meaning the green ones… I hate the yellow ones.

Those are a waste of freezer space. Sorry to anyone who thinks otherwise.

RED ONE NOW.

OH. I cutted my finger on a tile, and I got a really cool hello kitty band-aid.

:]

Yes. A Tile.

My mom's demoing my bathroom.

x-X

Although it's super exciting and whatnot. Like one of those… Designer shows. -squeal-

… … … … … … … …

I should really cut down on my popsicle intake… .-.

Thanks for the reviews guys c:.

They kept me going.

And I always read all of them.

I still have no inspiration left, and exams are next week.

But lets just rejoice that I had enough juice to update, and live in the moment etc. ;D

Infact I haven't really been on the computer... Shit this is a long AN. x3

xoxo megan…

Gossip Girl… My sister's friend Taylor is all into it. He brought over four friends to watch it at my house and I sort of liked it.

… SMS… Save My Soul.


	6. THE PoPo!

Megan here, who else would it be. Seriously.  
Thanks for reading guys. :d  
A lot of your reviews make my day. :]  
HINT HINT. ;D

And I don't own any of these characters :[

* * *

"Shane, why's your bed slimy?" Claire asked after she'd climbed under the covers in Shane's bed.

"It shouldn't." He stated walking over to the bed to take the covers off, "I just changed them."

"You change sheets?" She asked shocked.

"Nah. I just sleep on the same sheets for years." He stated sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just can't picture you doing laundry." She shrugged.

"Oh yeah. I make Michael do those." He rolled his eyes, "I also let Eve do my shopping. You see my fishnets and doc's don't you?"

Claire sighed as he pulled the covers off.

Claire let out a violent yelp as she pulled herself off of Shane's bed.

"I. Hate. Worms." She said shaking, and looking down at the bed covered in worms.

"Oh." Shane said glaring at the bed.

- - -

BAM.

Claire had been hit in the face with a cream pie once to many.

"I hate you. I really hate you." She said walking through the kitchen to the living room to the stairs.

"I'm sorry!" Eve yelled after her.

She was sick of being the butt of their prank war, even if it wasn't meant for her.

She'd done more laundry this week than she had done in three months.

She'd been through more of her clothes than she'd ever known anyone too.

"Why me?" She sighed taking what felt like the fifteenth shower today.

She knew what she had to do.

It was payback time. Claire style.

- - - -

"WHAT THE FUCK EVE!" Shane yelled looking at his face in the mirror. His eyes had thick dark eyeliner, his lips covered in dark lipstick, but best of all, his face was pale with Eve's cover up.

"Don't what the fuck Eve me Shane." Eve came in looking almost as ridiculous, her face was covered in Claire's tan cover up and all sorts of anti-goth make-up.

"Oh." Eve said looking at Shane, "You look pretty good." She said laughing, "Except the I like penis on your arm might be a bit much."

"What the fuck?" Shane said looking at his arm, and sure enough there it was, written in permanent marker.

"Shit. What happened to you guys?" Michael asked holding back laughter. "Give each other makeovers?"

"Yeah. Of course. My favorite, fucking, Pass-time." Shane said wetting a cloth and trying to wipe it off.

"Shane if that's mine, it's not coming off."

"Eve." Shane laughed, "I'd wash the _I heart old men _off your arm." He turned back to the mirror, Eve squealed taking the cloth from Shane and scrubbing her arm.

"Party in the bathroom guys?" Claire said looking smugly at the two.

"Claire." Shane said not looking at her.

"My Claire, you look rather innocent today." Eve said narrowing her eyes.

"Do I?" Claire asked walking away.

"I think. Claire Might have topped you both." Michael said walking away to the stairs, "She has gotten pranked more times this week than either of you." He laughed.

((Wasn't even a good one. :[ ))

- - -

Claire smiled when Shane and Eve both came down make-up free.

"You, are a devious fiend." Shane said poking Claire in the fore-head.

"I didn't do anything, really big." She shrugged and turned away.

Shane shrugged and walked back up the stairs to his room, Claire followed - naturally.

"Shane, your door!" Claire exclaimed touching the doorframe where the door was nicely re-attached, she was much more happy about the thought that their war was now over.

"I know." Shane said proudly, "I found it… In the attic of all places and put it back up myself." He patted the bed next to him.

"Oh." Claire said disappointed, the dream of a full nights sleep without Eve's eardrum shattering scream, or Shane's loud cursing to wake her up.

"Yeah. War is still on though." Shane smiled, "We just know now that we should keep it away from you." He added wiggling his eyebrows.

"How kind of you." Claire said in a flat tone.

"You're still getting payback from me about that stunt though." Shane said looking at Claire with a smirk set on his lips.

"Oh?" Claire said a little wary.

"Yeah." He said narrowing his eyes, and kissing her.

Claire kissed him back with all her might before she burst out laughing.

"Sh-Sha-SHANE." She cried, "St-Stop it!"

"Make me." He said continuing to tickle her sides.

"I-I Can't breath." She squealed rolling off of his bed with a loud thump.

"Claire?" He called over the side before looking at her with a - what Claire considered- concerned, for Shane that is, look. "You fell off the bed." She looked up at Shane with a bewildered expression, she really couldn't believe what had just happened. He at that moment lost it and started to laugh, and she in turn joined him in the laughter.

- - -

"My ass hurts." Claire complained after she and Shane were sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Shane said chuckling a bit.

"No you're not." She said sighing, "It was your fault in the first place."

"No it wasn't you baby." Shane said shoving her shoulder lightly.

"You tickled me off the bed." Claire said bluntly, scooting away from Shane.

"No, you fell off the bed to escape." Shane pointed out scooting over to Claire's new position.

"Bullshit." Claire said scooting into the arm of the couch, she really had a thing for this boy - which is probably why she gave him a hard time sometimes, that scared her though - he'd never be interested in her. She was a geek, he was super attractive and the slacker types.

She sighed, she really didn't know what to do, considering the fact she didn't really date…

Shane shook his head putting his arm around Claire, "Now you can't escape." He whispered into Claire's ear, sending chills down her spine. ((Which reminds me of a story…)) He kissed her earlobe gently before getting up and walking away.

She couldn't help but feel there was a second meaning behind his words.

- - -

Michael kissed Eve's head as they laid in his bed, his arms wrapped securely around her as she caressed his hand.

"Mike?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?" He answered, he was on cloud-nine, he liked Eve - no loved Eve. He just had no idea how to tell her. She was his best friend, and that's the way it'd really been since she moved in with him, and even before that.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly struggling around in Michael's arms so that she could face him.

"You." He said honestly looking deep into her eyes.

She smiled, "What about though?" She asked smiling.

"How much that I… Love you." He said. _There, I said it_. He thought happily.

She was shocked, "Really?" She smiled a huge goofy grin.

"Really." He said, completely sure of himself.

"I love you too." She looked down at his chest.

"That's good. I like the sound of that." He added smiling kissing her forehead softly before moving swiftly to her lips and lower…

- - -

"Oh god." Claire said hearing the twang of a guitar string, she knew exactly what happened, "Shane…" Claire began looking at Shane whose eyes were startled.

"Whoops." He said setting the guitar back on it's stand.

"You're dumb." Claire said looking at the guitar, whose - yes whose - low 'E' string just snapped, bit the dust, was taty bread, gone, canceled, broken, and any other synonym of completely broken. "He's going to kill you?" She blinked a few times looking at the beautiful piece of equipment.

"Yep." Shane said calmly, even though he was shocked, more or less startled by the whole situation.

"Can you fix it?" She asked touching the wonderful instrument.

"Nope." Shane said standing up.

"Oh." She said rocking on her feet.

"Yep." Shane replied again.

"You're overly fond of using one word answers." Claire said flatly.

"Yep." He said walking over to the game console and turning it on to kill zombies.

"You're hopeless." Claire said sighing and plopping down next to him.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Shane said grinning over at Claire.

Claire looked at him with a blank expression, "Whatever." She said, "Watch out by the way." She added as Shane's character got attacked by a zombie.

He grunted a response as Claire shrunk away, totally replaced for the moment.

She shook her head as she passed Michael on the stairs.

"Hey there Michael." Claire said smirking, knowing Shane would get it later.

"Hey?" He said quizzically as they both continued on their ways…

"Eve?" Claire said knocking on her door and entering.

She was sitting on her bed with a ridiculously goofy smile on her face.

"Eve?" Claire said worried.

"He loves me." She said grinning.

Claire smiled and sat next to her, "Yay!" She squealed sitting on the bed next to Eve, "I'm so happy for you." She added, her own goofy smile replaced the worried face she'd had on earlier in the conversation, "By the way, I need to talk to you." Claire said sheepishly.

"What about?" She asked the goofy smile replaced by a grin, the goofy grin however was still ever present in her eyes.

"Shane." Claire said quietly.

"Oh?" Eve said smirking, "Claire-y have a crush?… Well obviously since you to are normally swapping spit when I see you together." Eve sighed.

"I need help though." Claire said uneasily.

"I know, I know. It's Shane though, he's normally oblivious." She sighed again.

"He doesn't like me like that." She said frowning.

Eve laughed, "He doesn't make-out with people he doesn't like." Eve said patting Claire on the shoulder, "He does like you, he's protective of you." She shrugged, "Give him time Claire." Eve stuck her tongue out at her. Claire rolled her eyes.

"You do know him better than I do." Claire said laughing softly as her cell phone began ringing, she apologized to Eve before answering it.

"Hey Dad." She said to the phone.

"_Claire!" _Her father said happily, _"I would like you to come over for dinner." _She could hear someone in the background messing about with pots and pans.

"Alright." She said answering him, "What time should I be there?"

"_Whenever is good. Your soon-to-be step mom has someone she'd like you to meet."_ Her father replied cheerily.

"Alrighty then." Claire said, "I'll see you soon then. Bye Dad."

"_Bye Claire."_ He said.

It sounded as though he had something else to say as well, but she'd hung up before he could even say it. She sighed heavily.

"What?" Eve said looking at Claire worried.

"I'm going to hell for dinner. I'll be back… I hope." She said sighing again.

"Oh…" Eve smiled reassuringly, "It'll be okay, you'll see.'

" I hope. Thanks by the way… For the advice." She added leaving Eve's room and heading for her own to get ready.

- - -

"Hey Dad." Claire said walking into her father's house, "What's going on?" She asked when she spotted a cop sitting in the seat of her father's kitchen, her father across the table from him looking calm.

Calm.

With a fucking cop in the same vicinity.

How is that even possible? Claire knew that if she was in the same position she'd be flipping her shit.

* * *

So I noticed that in my Last AN I forgot the bar.  
o.o

WHOOPSIES. Sorry about that. ^^;;

So.

For this chapter I listening to A LOT of 3oh!3 and some AAR. :D

I also got a ridiculously bad sunburn on my back. I love it... And when I say that I'm definitely lying... Big time.  
I SHOULD GET A FREEZE POP FOR THE OCCASION!  
Review guys. :P  
idk if you're anonymous, i like the mysterious feeling of being stalked. ;D (i kid i kid.)  
-MEGAN

Ps Idk why I'm updating so quickly this time. x3  
I wouldn't expect it again soon. :P  
Exams and what not.


	7. Another Authors note

Dear readers.

I'm sorry to say that I have absolutely no ideas for this story, I have zero inspiration. I really want to continue writing this, but I can't right now.

I'm sorry to say that I will be discontinuing this story until I have inspiration.

:[

Feel free to beat me up blah blah blah chicken nuggets, but I just can't write when I've got no inspiration.

It's just not the way I do it.

PM me if you want to talk to me and what not, but I'm just not into FF atm.

:c

LOVE MEGAN.


End file.
